The purpose of this project is to teach young children and their families pro-health lifestyles in areas of nutrition, dental hygiene, harmful substances and health advocacy within a self-management framework. This preventive health package is based on the premise that behaviors conducive to good health are learned, and that healthy living requires accurate health knowledge and well developed self-control. School and home components are being implemented with families participating in a daycare program, which includes health education and application activities. School applications include teaching children to brush and floss their teeth, to select and eat healthy food, to discriminate between harmful and harmless substances and to delay gratification. Parents attend health education classes where they learn rules for a healthy lifestyle, how to shop for and prepare nutritious, low-cost meals, how to assist their children in adopting health habits, and how to manage their own health-related behaviors. Instruction is also given about the chemicals we eat, the role of agribusiness and government agencies in our health and the effects of nutrition on behavior. These curricula are systematically evaluated using multiple response measures including knowledge measures of health concepts, measures of application of health concepts in nutrition, dental hygiene, harmful substances, exercise and health advocacy, and physiological indices of health such as blood pressure, weight, plaque tests, and illness patterns.